Spirit Sword
Spirit Sword is an extension of the Spirit Pressure techniques used by practitioners of Spirit Pressure to crystallize their wishes into a sword. This sword represents them as a person and the power of their soul, making it a weapon which evolves along with the user. While it bears many similarities to the Shehai formed by Sword Singing, the Spirit Sword has a definite form and grants access to abilities unique to each person who can form one. Most Spirit Sword users are Tsaesci or Ka Po Tun. It is rare for a Kamal to use their crystallized weapons openly, but they do possess it. As this skill is based on Spirit Pressure and in fact a stage of it, it is a requisite skill before this can be learned. Without learning Spirit Pressure, it is impossible to form a complete Spirit Sword and it will manifest similarly to a Shehai, as a shapeless light able to cut like a real sword. It lacks any kind of special ability in this form. It is also necessary to obtain a Spirit Sword before one can progress far in Spirit Pressure. Formation of a defined Spirit Sword marks the completion of the Self Awareness stage of Spirit Pressure and makes the practitioner enter the Soul Crystallization stage. As a practitioner of Spirit Pressure increases in power, the amount of magical energy they can release through their Spirit Sword increases and the overall power of the weapon evolves with them. The Spirit Sword will evolve into the Spirit Realm when a Spirit Pressure user reaches the Transcending the Mundane stage in their Spirit Pressure Cultivation and becomes a pseudo-divine. The Spirit Sword can still be used in its original form even after this happens. Other Names * Seireito (Tsaesci) * Shengjian (Ka Po Tun) * Soul sword * Magical Treasure Effects and abilities Spirit Sword The main aim of the Spirit Sword technique is to materialize one's wishes into reality via a sword. Therefore, Spirit Swords may not actually take the shape of a sword or even a bladed weapon, if the wish of the user sees the weapon in an entirely different shape. Many different forms are known, such as talismans in the case of the Tsaesci Mikogami clan, or the flute of Ryu Min Yeon. The shape which a Spirit Sword takes may not be exactly what the user wishes, but it tends to be an accurate reflection of what they actually desire. The sword's existence is supported by the Spirit Pressure of the user, hence it requires the completion of Foundation Building in Spirit Pressure before the techniques to materialize the sword become usable. Most basic Spirit Pressure practitioners cannot manifest a Spirit Sword as they lack the required bodily refinement to do so. For their case, learning the technique would only enable them the ability to manifest something similar to the Shehai of a sword singer, until their Spirit Pressure advances enough to materialize the true form of their weapon. Other than that, the powers that a Spirit Sword can manifest are extremely varied and depends very much on the individual practitioner, but this requires that the user physically manifest the Spirit Sword to make use of the power. As one's ability in Spirit Pressure improves, the power the Spirit Sword can exert grows stronger with the user. Once the user becomes a Boundary Crosser and starts to reach for higher levels of power, the Spirit Sword's power can be used without manifesting the Spirit Sword. The amount of power one can use without the manifestation of the Spirit Sword will increase as one improves their Spirit Pressure further. Once one reaches the peak of Harmonization and is ready to break all their boundaries, they will be able to freely use the power of their Spirit Sword even without the materialisation of the weapon. At this stage, one can attempt to crystallise the Spirit Realm and fully Transcend the Mundane. Once manifested, a Spirit Sword cannot be manifested in a different shape and will keep its shape forever in most circumstances. The only known way to alter the shape of a Spirit Sword is a complicated process that requires a near death experience. Spirit Realm An extension of the Spirit Sword which a Spirit Pressure user gains once they Transcend the Mundane. Appearances * Echoes of the Orient Known Practitioners Tsaesci * Emperor Ryunnosuke Itsuka * Empress Ayaka Itsuka * Princess Kasumi Itsuka * Prince Tetsuya Itsuka * Arata Mikogami * Ren Mikogami Ka Po Tun * Ryu Jin Woo * Ryu Min Yeon * Emperor Li Xuanwen Trivia * Spirit swords somewhat resemble the Blazer powers from Rakudai Kishii no Eiyutan but they are only a single ability in the arsenal of a Spirit Pressure user, not the only power. * As such, they also resemble the magic artifacts that are used in Xianxia. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Echoes of the Orient